Control
by OrderlyComa
Summary: After both being away for work, Ruby and Blake can't wait to have a few easy day's at home. It would seem distance does make the heart fonder, the tension between the girls mounts as a simple dinner at home turns into a fight for control. Can the couple figure out a way to communicate with one another or will they continue to turn a blind eye to each others feelings. LadyBug/M/Smut


**AN:So this idea suddenly came to me and I just steam rolled it out honestly, It's most likely going to be a two shot. I'm not really sure if I'll make it into a full fledged story or not. So leave a reply, comment and let me know what you think. This is something a little more risque then I usually do, so expect a lemon. Well without further ado~**

Lady Bug TwoShot

When she had raised the courage to ask the ebon haired girl out, it was in the heat of the moment. Things had been going so well that she couldn't help herself. Ruby hadn't met anyone else who she shared much of the same interests such as literature, politics, and importantly one whose own career was just as important to her, as Ruby's own. She certainly didn't think she'd be in said girls apartment six months later, cooking a gorgeous meal. Even though Thanksgiving was right around the corner, only two days away. The couple had decided to stay in and enjoy a simple meal together. Using all of her willpower to not ravish the girl sitting on the counter next to her. She could practically feel the girls amber eyes boring into the side of her face.

Deciding it was worth the risk, Ruby glances in her girlfriends direction. Only to find exactly what she thought to be true. Silver eyes immediately lock with gold, Ruby couldn't describe the feeling that shot down her spine it was so heated yet so full of words rather left unsaid. Ruby blushed hotly under the girl's heated gaze, it felt as if she could see right through her.

"If you keep looking at me like that we'll never be able to sit down and have a meal."

Ruby says as she pours the sauce over the steaming tetrazzini. She had decided to switch up the recipe, wanting it to be special since Blake was back in town. Adding fish to the recipe to hopefully just make the ebon haired faunus melt.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be a distraction Ruby. I love watching you work," The ebon haired girls cat appendages twitch as she takes in a deep wiff. Her slitted eyes re-open and meet gleaming silver. "It simply smells devine Ruby." Blake finishes.

"I'm glad," Ruby pauses turning away from the girls hard stare. Swallowing audibly she picks up the glass dish and opens the pre-heated oven. After placing the dish inside, Ruby returns her attention to Blake watching as she stretches deeply. Arching her back extremely cat like. Ruby wets her suddenly dry lips,

"Why don't you go put some music on for us? That Hoel track we love?" Ruby asks rubbing her hands on the kitchen towel to distract herself.

"Your wish is my command, don't dally to long in here cleaning up. I do want my partner to dance with before the song is over."

Blake counters as she slides of the pale gray counter. She gives Ruby a flirtatious wink as she makes her way out of the kitchen, and into the family room. Ruby quietly watches her sashay out of sight, before busying herself with tidying up the kitchen.

While putting the last dish in the dishwasher, Ruby can hear the beginnings of the record echoing throughout the apartment. Rushingly she shuts the dishwasher and starts it, rubbing her hands off one last time on the taking a deep breath she steadies herself and speeds of to find her little minx.

Ruby follows the steady thumps of music, letting it lead her through the small hallway. As she rounds the corner the music raises in pitch, Ruby can feel it deep in her chest. Blake had a thing for vintage antiques. With the modern technologies of scrolls, and the use of the network, Ruby hadn't thought music could possibly sound better. So when Blake had enthused about her record player to say Ruby was skeptical was an understatement.

Soon as her little kitten played one of the large disks on her contraption, Ruby was awe-struck. She had never heard such song played before. Of course it occurred to her records were what all music was originally recorded on, but hearing the difference in person was completely different.

As the family room came fully into sight Ruby was pulled far out of her memories, entrapped by the sight before her. Rubys eyes trailed up and down Blakes body as she danced slow sensually to the track. Her hips rolled in deep circles, her back arched with her head thrown back. Eyes closed taking in the sounds around her. She was still in work attire, which accentuated her long legs. Complemented with small midnight black heels, topped off with a black pencil skirt and a deep purple blouse. What drew Ruby's attention was the fact a few buttons were left unbuttoned showing off her ample chest.

Ruby couldn't control her urges any longer. She sauntered up behind the girl, snaking her arms around her to grip her hips. Forcibly twisting her around and pressing their pelvises together, to drive in slow circles to the beat. Blakes arms draped themselves over Ruby's shoulders, while Ruby firmly kept her own on Blake's waist controlling there joined hips. Blake wasn't usually one to give up control, but she usually... didn't mind sharing it with Ruby.

Ruby wanted to do so much more than dance with the girl, she wanted to press kisses down her neck and chest. Grind their hips together, and whisper to her all the things she loved about her. Just because she knew how her seemingly innocent yet honest comments made the usual broody girl flush. She realised all those things could wait, because one thing Ruby truly wanted to do first was dance with her partner. The simplest thing such as dancing reminded her of the day they met. Ruby had spotted the Young politician alone in a corner reading, she found the girls broody behavior interesting. Ruby hadn't recognised her at first, but the little twitching on top of the girls head sparked Ruby's memory.

 _Ah Blake Belle-something political speaker for faunus rights. Ruby had even been at some of the assemblies keeping the peace. Where she heard the girl talk of wages, education and equality. It was all so moving, not just the womans words, but how you could actually feel her conviction made it all the more believable. She truly wanted to change things, determination was in every word the woman uttered._

Who came to a fancy club alone to read in a corner? Ruby couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful woman. After watching said woman for a bit longer she turned away, and decided to let the woman enjoy her night, her way.

 _She looked content with her book anyway, probably just looking for a way to get out of the house._

Ruby turned to order another drink when she saw a young blonde faunus approach the girls table. Ruby watched with a raised brown, maybe she was waiting for someone after all? The couple talked for a few minutes, everything seemed to be going fine the pair laughed and resumed talking. But things seemed to of changed when the girl's gaze hardened suddenly on the guy. The blonde went rigid, and rubbed the back of his neck, his tail flicking restlessly. He asked her something again, which he received a dismissive nod. Although obviously being rejected the boy kept talking. Having noticed the pairs predicament Ruby flagged down the bartender and ordered a drink, with two drinks in hand she headed for the girls booth.

As nonchalant as possible Ruby strides up next to the table and slides in, setting the drink in front of the politician. Gently she sets her hand upon the woman's, giving her a warm reassuring smile. Just so she doesn't freak out and ruin the whole ploy.

"Sorry I'm late babe, my report took much longer to finish then I thought. I stopped by the bar and got you something real quick." Ruby says with fake regret.

The politician stares at Ruby for a few moments, discerning whether or not the girl was a threat. Ruby squeezes the girls hand again, to which she tilts her head in consideration. Thinking the girl might reject her offer at help Ruby starts to release her hand when suddenly the woman grips hers back looking slightly flushed.

"It's fine, I knew you might be a while so I brought a book to entertain me." The ebon haired woman finally replies.

Ruby smiles and presses a quick kiss to the girl's cheek, after she turns to the now shocked boy staring open mouthed at the pair.

"Oh sorry! How rude of me, did I interrupt?" Ruby asks innocently.

The dark haired girl turns and looks the boy over, she gives him a small smile.

"No, you're fine. He was just complimenting me on my speech." She states.

The boy looks between the two girls, then glances at their interlocked hands quickly before nodding his head and smiling.

"Yeah It was a great speech, thanks for listening to me gush I-I'll just leave you two to it!" He says before quickly disappearing into a group of guys.

Ruby hears the dark haired girl sigh in relief, causing Ruby to turn and Beam at the girl.

"I-I wasn't sure that was even going to work. Thanks for playing along." Ruby says chuckling lowly before bringing her drink to her lips.

"Me either, thankyou for your help...I was wondering when you'd come talk to me. You were paying close attention, bringing me a vodka soda. I had just finished mine, before that boy came over."

Ruby sputters slightly before gulping down her drink. Turning slightly to face the woman, she see's a smirk plastered across her features. Ruby rubs her fingers over the woman's knuckles tenderly, experimentally in a way. Before grinning widely at the woman.

 _If she knew I was watching her, then that means she must of been watching me..._

"I was waiting for the...opportunity." Ruby pauses as she hears one of her favorite songs come on. She glances towards the dance floor, watching people gather to dance. "Come, dance with me?" Ruby finishes sliding partially out of the booth while tugging on the girl's hand.

The raven haired girl regards Ruby almost reluctantly, tilting her head with cat like curiosity. Her golden eyes turn from Ruby to the dance floor then back,

"Lead the way." Was the woman's answer.

LadyBug

Ruby took a step back causing Blake to stumble slightly at the bodily support that quickly left her own. Ruby wrapped one hand around Blake's own and brought it to her lips. Amber eyes sparkled in amusement, a single brow arched high in anticipation. Ruby took the lead, counting the steps in her head as they glide over the wood floor.

 _One two three, one two three, one two three._

Rupy continued to count before spinning Blake around once, then twice. They did a few more steps together before Ruby felt that all familiar tug in Blake's body, demanding to be in control. Ruby was more than glad to let her. Blake led them around the space in sweeping arcs, moving light footed and quick. Blake led Ruby out by a hand and twirled her back into her arms. For the cherry on top she dipped Ruby deep and low, before practically lifting her back in her arms. Only to turn the girl around and press their bodies flush. Blakes chest pressing against Ruby's shoulders, and hips ground deeply into one another. Not in a rough way, but passionate and smoothe, the girls were no longer moving except a slight sway.

Ruby closed her eyes taking in deep breathes to calm her rapidly beating heart. Her face was flushed and her body hot from the exceration. Blake's body was so tight against her own there was scarcely a place where they were not touching. Ruby shivers when warm wet lips press against the base of her neck, slow and fluttering. Blake presses kisses from the back of Ruby's neck, and up until she can feel her partner's deep breaths blowing over her red tipped ear.

"I've waited weeks to be here with you tonight, but it seems you're more stubborn than I thought." Blake whispers.

Ruby let's out a puff of laughter at the girl's words, silently Ruby takes her own hands and laces them with Blakes pair resting on her hips.

"You're calling me stubborn? Funny, considering you're the most hard headed person I know. Once you've set your mind to something there's no going back." Ruby counters.

Ruby could feel the girl smile against her neck, while pulling slightly on their conjoined hips.

"Would you prefer me to be brutally honest my little rose?" Blake practically purrs.

Ruby begins tracing her fingers over Blake's knuckles at the girl's words, thinking about the girl's forward behavior today. Ruby smiles deeply leaning her head back at the apex of Blake's neck and shoulder. She begins to hum quietly under her breath, which of course sounds louder through Blake's ears.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to ensnare me? I feel a little like prey in your house."

Blake chuckles deep and methodically, at the girl's words. Burying her face in her mates red tipped hair, it had grown since she last saw her. Falling slightly past her shoulder. Feeling slightly bad about making the girl uncomfortable, Blake couldn't help but feel needy when they hadn't seen each other in over a month. She was trying to be as subtle as possible with her advances, but it seemed she truly was trying to lure the girl to her den. Metaphorically of course. It of course didn't help she could feel her heat building slow and steady.

 _Maybe she simply needs a little push, I can't wait much longer. Making it just that more obvious should be just enough...to set her off._

"You're correct, I have been trying to seduce you all day. I wish I felt more ashamed by it, but at this moment I just...want you Ruby." Blake replies punctuating her words by sinking her teeth deep into Ruby's neck.

Causing Ruby to moan audibly, something cracks in Ruby at the gesture. She twists herself around in Blake's arms, staring into golden iris longingly. Ruby places a thumb on the corner of Blake's bottom lip.

"You're playing a dangerous game kitten..."

Ruby utters as she simultaneously pushes the girl back and slams their lips together. The kisses start rough and hard teeth clattering and hands roaming, but slowly they become less harsh and turn sweet and long full of weeks of pent up passion. Ruby turns her head to deepen the kiss, Blake nips at her bottom lip causing Ruby to groan into the girl's mouth. The ebon haired girl pulls away to smirk at her little rose. Ruby uses the opportunity to latch her hands on the girls full rear end and hefts her up, to pin her against the wall. Where Blake then wraps her legs around her waist, locking Ruby firmly in place, as if she would ever try to escape.

Ruby glances up at Blake's eyes,to find them a deep amber, and completely slitted. Blake closes the distance between them this time, kissing Ruby desperately and wholeheartedly. Eventually Ruby can feel her probing tongue asking for permission to enter. Which Ruby willingly gives, when their tongues touch it's Blake who let's out a moan. Causing Ruby to smile smugly, the two fight for control of the kiss pushing and pulling the other. Until Ruby relinquishes her control, and let's Blake's slippery tongue dominate the kiss.

While continuing to kiss the girls seemingly thinking alike, begin to pull at the others clothes. Ruby had chosen to wear a simple black and of coarse red dress. Which Blake was completely distraught with. Ruby could feel Blake's nails scraping down her back, her searching hands looking for her zipper. Finally latching onto it, Blake eases the zipper down Ruby's back stopping just below her hips. Not being able to ease it down any further she busies her hands by keeping one trailing up and down Rubys back while the other tangles itself in the girls red tipped hair.

Ruby had begun working on the buttons of Blake's blouse, but at the feeling of Blake's hands and tongue ravaging her mouth Ruby couldn't take it. She slipped her nimble fingers in the blouse and with a huntresses strength simply ripped it open. In the distance light sounds of buttons could be heard hitting the wooden floor around them.

Blake pulled away when her blouse was ripped open, but kept close. Just close enough that their breath was mingling and their lips mere inches apart. Ruby expects to be reprimanded, but is only met with burning orbs of need. She had no doubt she'd hear about it in the morning though. Ruby took a moment to take in her lovers exposed chest, with Blakes help she get's the rest of the blouse off. Ruby was going to slip her hands around Blake's lacy black bra to unhook it, when she notices it's one that hooks in the front.

Instead Ruby's mouth latches onto Blake's pulse point sucking hard before biting her tender flesh, slowly she moves from Blake's neck to her Jaw. While Blake's distracted with her wandering lips and nipping mouth, Ruby slips her hands underneath her lover's bra palming her heaving mounds. Blake moans quiet and breathy, pressing herself hesitantly further into Ruby's touch. Ruby makes her way up to Blake's lips, Blake catches Ruby's bottom lip with her teeth tugging slightly. Ruby rolls her nipple between her forefinger and thumb pulling slightly in retaliation. Which backfires when her lovers sharpened teeth break through Ruby's lip.

Ruby let's out a noise between a gasp and whimper, causing Blake to pull back so abruptly she almost knocks her head against the wall.

"I'm so so so sorr-"

Ruby cuts Blake off by sealing her nicked lips over Blake's own, Ruby can feel her lover trying to shy away from her. Not having any of that she presses her body harshly against Blake's, using one hand she unzips her lovers skirt.

Ruby only pulls away when Blake stops fighting her, slowly she pulls away and sucks a dark mark on the girl's collarbone. With the other hand she finally unhooks the offending bra, and practically rips it from her chest. It's then she turns her attention back to Blake, her lover heaved deeply a forlorn look plastered across her face.

"I love you...It surprised me more than it hurt Blakey. It was kind of hot…" Ruby says caressing Blake's cheek with the back of her fingers. She watches as Blake flusters turning completely red, like Rubys namesake.

Nuzzling Ruby's hand Blake lets out a low purr, basking in her little roses comfort. Smiling slightly Ruby lowers the girl back unto the floor. She kissed her temple and begins to slide down Blake's body. But is stopped by a harsh tug on her hair, Blake pulls Ruby until their lips meet again, the pair don't part until air becomes a necessity. A strand of saliva strings between the pairs tongues, Ruby can slightly taste copper in her mouth. To which Blake again tugs on Ruby, flicking her tongue over the broken lip.

"I love you too, I love you so much Ruby. You have no idea how you drive me insane." Blake replies relinquishing her hold on Ruby's locks.

Ruby smiles, tearing up slightly. It was the first time Blake told her such words. Ruby wanted to show her how much she truly loved her. Lowering herself down Blake's body, Ruby stops in her descent to take a dusky nipple in her mouth. Sucking roughly giving a small nip. Blake arches in reply to Ruby's rough treatment. Almost in apology Ruby gives a light lick, causing Blake to shiver at the small touch.

Before Ruby descents to exactly where she wants, she takes of her own small heels and slips out of her dress. The silky material pools at her feet, then she gently kicks it aside and out of her way. Just as Ruby moves to kneel, Blake grips Ruby's now exposed breasts. Squeezing the flesh in her hand before pinching her nipples slightly, Ruby moans loudly at the attention. Her mind becoming fuzzy just wanting Blake to have her way with her. She suddenly snaps out of it with another pinch Ruby snatches up the woman's hands and clasps them together, to halt the distraction.

A small growl escapes the raven haired girl's lips, Ruby smiles swiping her tongue over her now healing lip. She leers over the slightly crouching girl, until she's level with a dark velvety cat ear.

"You always have your way with me, I want to show you how much you drive me crazy kitten…" Ruby utters giving a nip to the flickering ear.

Ruby doesn't wait for a reply, watching Blake pause in consideration before giving a small nod. She's wanted this just as long as her lover. She understands how bad she wants to touch, but Blake wanted Ruby to have her way with her earlier and that's just what she planned on doing.

Blake's skin felt like satin under Ruby's slightly rougher fingertips, she trailed her hands over Blake's chest then ran down her sides gripping a hip and tickling her waist. One hand ran deep circles on the girls hip bone while the other traced a smooth thigh. As if taking the hint Blake's legs spread a bit wider, Using the opportunity Ruby hooks her fingers into Blake's skirt and successfully pulls it, and her underwear off. Leaving the girl completely exposed. Ruby's fingers brush through a small patch of trimmed hair at the apex of Blake's thighs. Ruby slips her fingers lower along soft lips gathering residual wetness. Just as she was about to slip through her lovers velvety heat. A hand clasps desperately around her forearm, and another over her own hand frozen at her lover's sex.

Ruby looks up worriedly into pleading amber eyes.

"Bed, let's take this to the bedroom. I don't want to go later, I want you there now, all night." Blake says defiantly.

Ruby nods her head, unable to form a reply.

"I'll take the food out and cover it, then I'll be in there. Okay Blakey?" Ruby says pressing a kiss against the raven haired girls temple.

"Fine, don't take long. It won't be pretty if I have to come get you." Blake purrs before pressing a kiss of her own to Ruby's swollen lip.

Ruby can't take her eyes off the girls full back side as she saunters out of the room and off towards the bedroom. Ruby shakes her head and let's out an exaggerated sigh, she turns toward the now quiet record player and turns it off.

 _That was the first time my advances weren't redirected. I guess she still doesn't trust me. Maybe it was foolish of me to think she'd give up control and let me be the giver, and let her receive. Will she ever not see me like that prick who used her?_

 _LadyBug_

 ** _EN:So first impression, Yay, Nay? Stop while I'm ahead? lol Let me know what you thought. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Till next time._**


End file.
